Jumbo Planes
by ConcordeJet
Summary: Something forces Siddeley into a different universe, similar to his but definitely not the one he knows. Oneshot. Rating mainly is just to be safe.


A warm breeze brought the smells of warm grass and metal to Fofa's nosecone. Fofa is a hyperactive female Gulfstream G-six-fifty with a blue and white livery.

Fofa paused, there was a male private jet standing near the hangar. He was silver with a dark blue roof; a black line separated the silver and blue. Fofa noticed nothing else, she was too confused about the jet's size; he seemed to be twice her size perhaps bigger.

'Hello,' He greeted her with a British accent, 'Lovely weather we're having, eh?'

Not knowing whether he was a threat of not, Fofa eyeballed him and darted to the hangar's front doors.

Fofa burst through the doors and leapt onto the back of Allure, a beautiful, white Concorde. Allure is Fofa's long-time companion and Fofa considers him her father. Allure had his nosecone in a book he was finding difficult to put down.

Fofa squealed in his ear, 'There's a hugeGulfstream outside the hangar!'

'Fofa! Manners!' Allure scolded.

Allure paused his reading to think. Several years ago, living planes had appeared on the Earth. The planes that had somehow crossed over to this universe were twice the size of their counter-species. Scientists had concluded that this allowed them to take cars and other land-bound vehicles as passengers.

Fofa peeked out the hangar's window and found Concorde-Jet talking to the Gulfstream.

Concorde-Jet is a female human and is Allure and Fofa's caretaker.

Fofa shot back outside the hangar and skidded to a halt at Concorde-Jet's right.

'Hello Fofa, this is Siddeley. He's one of the planes who crossed over when our universes crossed paths. Siddeley, this is Fofa. She is hyperactive and will jump on anything that moves.' Concorde-Jet introduced.

Siddeley smiled at Fofa and gave a little nod in her direction.

Curiosity overcame Fofa now that she knew that Siddeley wasn't a threat. She slowly taxied forwards to sniff him; and suddenly jumped on him. Siddeley quickly moved out of the way and Fofa landed where he'd been a split second later.

'If you don't mind, I'd rather not be jumped on.' Siddeley requested. Fofa started to pout before brightening up again and decided to measure him.

'Do you want to go back to your universe Siddeley?' Fofa asked.

Siddeley: Yes, I do want to go back to my universe.

Fofa: Why?

Siddeley: Because I have friends and family over there. At least I hope I do.'

Concorde-Jet snorted with laughter, 'Do you know how to get back to your universe?'

Siddeley: I have a theory, but I can't test it.

Concorde-Jet: Is there any way we can help?

Siddeley laughed, 'Unless you know of a passenger jet who can fly at supersonic speeds, no.'

'You have a theory?' Concorde-Jet asked.

'My theory is, if I and another plane of similar size were to break the sound barrier at the exact same time, the combined forces would activate whatever brought me here so I can use to re-enter my universe and hopefully, Earth.' Siddeley explained.

'You can pass the sound barrier?' Concorde-Jet asked, an eyebrow arched in suspicion.

'Hey! You're nearly the same size as Allure!' Fofa said excitedly, taxiing back to Concorde-Jet's side. 'Your wingspan is pretty much double his, Allure has a _really_ small wingspan, but your fuselage is somewhat shorter.'

'Who is Allure?' Siddeley queried.

Allure, the Concorde, taxied out of the hangar, 'Did someone want me?' he asked.

'Yes, I do.' Siddeley answered.

'What for?' Allure said slowly.

'Love?' Fofa grinned cheekily.

' _Fofa_!' Concorde-Jet chided.

'If you're willing, I need you to break the sound barrier at the exact same time I do, so I can go back to my universe.' Siddeley requested, ignoring Fofa.

'And will I be transported with you?'

'I'm hoping that you won't.'

'Alright,' Allure said arching his back in a stretch, 'I'm in.'

Siddeley sighed with relief, 'Thank you.'

Concorde-Jet disappeared into the hangar.

Fofa sidled up to Allure's far left engine.

Concorde-Jet came back carrying a sort of pipe which she attached one end to Allure's number one engine. The other end was attached to Fofa's number two engine.

'Okay Fofa, start her up!' Concorde-Jet called to Fofa.

Concorde-Jet ran in front of Fofa, where she could see her easily. Concorde-Jet then pointed to the engine attached to the pipe with one arm and made a circling motion with the other arm above her head.

Fofa started her number one engine and wriggled a little at the uncomfortable feeling of precious, pressurized air leaving her engine and zooming across to Allure's engine. The feeling immediately stopped after Allure started his engine. The Air Marshalling was a little pointless as Fofa knew that Allure didn't have an APU and therefore needed someone to supply him with pressurized air. Siddeley watched, fascinated.

In a matter of moments, two of Allure's engines had roared to life, leaving the other two for before take-off.

Siddeley took off first, knowing that Allure needed time to start his other two engines.

Allure selected full dry thrust and then full afterburner. Allure's engines gave a resounding roar and Allure hurtled down the runway, the air rushed past him, his great wings forcing more and more air down until Allure leapt into the sky, blazing afterburners leaving a short trail of wildfire.

Fofa quickly followed Allure.

Allure raised his landing gear and nosecone. Siddeley and Fofa tucked their own landing gear and closed their landing gear doors, the planes instantly noticed how much easier they could slip through the air.

The three elegant jets flew to thirty-eight thousand feet. Allure raised his visor. Siddeley narrowed the space between him and Allure to a few feet.

'Ready?' Siddeley asked Allure by radio.

'Affirm.' Allure confirmed.

'Full afterburners on three. One… two… three!'

Allure and Siddeley ignited their afterburners, quickly leaving Fofa behind. The air rocketed around them, under their wings, past their tails and along their fuselages.

Allure swept faster and faster increasing speed until he felt a small push… and a small cone of vapour appeared where the pushing feeling was. Allure looked over to Siddeley. Siddeley had a small vapour cone at the end of his nosecone too. The vapour cone spread, Allure felt another around his leading edges.

Allure and Siddeley broke through the sound barrier with a thunderclap-mocking, window-rattling sonic boom. Allure whooped inwardly as his skin prickled with heat caused by supersonic flight.

Siddeley felt something tugging at him, it felt safe, it felt familiar, it felt like home. _'Nearly there.'_ He thought.

Allure glanced over to Siddeley and saw him and a glimpse of Siddeley's world just before it and Siddeley vanished in a flash of vibrant energy.

Allure slowed down to let Fofa catch up with him.

'That was awesome!' Fofa shouted. Her eyes shone with glee. 'Can we do that again?'


End file.
